


Nepeta Cataria

by GoesMeow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoesMeow/pseuds/GoesMeow
Summary: Researchers suspect that catnip targets feline "happy" receptors in the brain. When eaten, however, catnip tends to have the opposite effect and your cat mellows out. Most cats react to catnip by rolling, flipping, rubbing, and eventually zoning out. They may meow or growl at the same time.About 2 months after season five, Catra is exploring the Bright Moon gardens and makes a delicious discovery.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Nepeta Cataria

Catra strode through the Bright Moon’s garden feeling oddly elated. She and a few other members of the princess alliance had been pre-emptively released from what had been a long tedious day of meetings. The rest of the topics scheduled to be discussed did not pertain to her so Glimmer had given her the rest of the day off. Unfortunately the same could not have been said for Adora, who was destined to be cooped up in the council room with Glimmer for at least another two hours.  
While content to experience what had now become a daily activity of exploring the garden, her trusty alien cat companion in tow she still wished in the back of her brain that Adora could have joined them. As much as Catra enjoyed her alone time (spending time with Melog was basically the same as being alone) spending time with just her and her girlfriend brought almost if not more comfort and ease than if she was solitary. Adora’s uncanny ability to read her and tell what she was thinking without even having to ask made sharing space with her one of the best experiences Catra could name. 

While it had been almost two months since Horde Prime’s defeat and Catra moving into Bright Moon she was still discovering various aspects of the area. Her most recent discovery had been the gorgeous brightly colored botanical gardens that took up the Far East side of the castle grounds. Apparently prior to Adora releasing the magic the area had been a sight to see but now that magic was running ramped throughout Etheria Glimmer explained to her that the foliage and plant life had almost doubled in number of species and physical size. Admittedly when she first arrived at the castle Catra has given the gardens a wide birth out of pure intimidation. She had enough to learn and adapt to. Living with princess, sharing a bed with Adora, rebuilding the lands she broke. The last thing she needed was to willing object herself to an area full of overwhelming colors and scents.  
It wasn’t until Adora had accompanied her to the gardens, comfortingly squeezing her hand now and then, that Catra was fully able to take in the beauty of the space, not to mention the tastes it offered. Much like Adora; Catra had been taken off guard by the mere concept of food that actually stimulated her taste buds. Having been raised mostly on the Hoard’s bland ration bars; the introduction to fresh fruit and vegetables had been life changing for Catra. In fact, the first time she’d actually tasted the small red seeded buds she’d been told were called strawberries the feline had unintentionally released such a large purr that Glimmer and Bow had fully jumped back, worried some form of engined machine was about to over take them. 

After the discovery of strawberries, whose bushes peppered the garden’s ground in plenty; Catra had taken to strolling through the botanical area almost daily. Making sure to sample whatever delectable treat she came across. So far, on top of strawberries; Catra had discovered pears, apples, grapes, and spinach. She had enough faith in her and Melog’s heightened sense of smell to ensure she only consumed plants or fruits that were safe to be eaten. Occasionally she’d ask Bow or Glimmer before sampling something that looked slightly intimidating, such as mushrooms. But so far, everything they’d sampled had smelt absolutely divine and tasted even better. 

So on this afternoon when Catra’s keen nose gave a slight twitch towards the far end of the gardens that she’d yet to explore she didn’t hesitate. She even found herself quickening her pace as a breeze brought an almost intoxicatingly aromatic smell her way. Melog too could sense this plant’s appeal and bounded on ahead of her. By the time she reached the low growing plants with pink buds Catra’s mouth was watering. Some part of her brain was alarmed by the intense physical reactions of desire her body was exhibiting. However, the overwhelmingly good scent permeating all of her senses at once silenced the worried part of her brain. Actually, her brain in its entirety seemed to be quieting down, something she was not used to. But again, she felt no worry towards it. Barely even registering the increasing amount of culminating sluggishness to her body and mind, Catra dropped to her knees before the plant. Beside her, Melog had taken to rolling in the plants. Not a bad idea the feline thought distantly as she reached out and clumsily plucked several sprigs of the plant and brought them to her nose. The aroma she inhaled was like nothing she’d ever experienced and without even a second thought Catra shoved the sprigs into her mouth and chewed. Before she’d even swallowed Catra’s mind had completely lost itself and her vision had been overtaken by a warm fuzz as her pupils blew themselves out to the size of dinner plates. And did she care? Not in the slightest. She was floating. 

XXXXX

“And so the citizen’s are wondering if their roofs can be rebuilt with bricks even though historical we’ve used clay. They feel aesthetically bricks will suit the theme of the village more with the increased vegetation encroaching on their lands.” 

While Adora could tell that the leader of this village, Bronwyn? Was his name? Meant well and was doing his best to keep his village’s issues short and to the point he was failing miserably. The warrior felt her attention fading in and out as she tried to remain still in her stiff council seat. Around her the remaining council members stared at the leader with the upmost interest, or rather seemed to. To her left Adora could see Mermista subconsciously making her glass of water spin round itself in a small whirlpool. 

Lucky Catra, Adora couldn’t help but think as she chanced a glance out the nearest window where she could see the gardens being illuminated by the sun’s high light. Her girlfriend, Scorpia and Bow had been granted the rest of the day off as they were new or unofficial members of the princess council. Catra no doubt was off exploring the gardens again with Melog. The two had assuredly already discovered at least one new tasty morsel by now and were probably sprawled out in the warm sun feasting. Adora felt herself fidget slightly in her seat at the mere though of what it would be like to join them. To hold Catra close on the soft grass as they feasted on fresh fruit. Catra would probably loop her tail around her leg to hold her close, as outright snuggling in the public gardens was not entirely acceptable. Adora felt her body shift again, a desire to hold and be close to Catra invading her nerves. Suddenly beside her Adora heard Mermista clear her throat. Assuming it was due to her distracting fidgeting Adora made to look over to the princess with apologetic smile. Glad it was at least the water princess who caught her in her boredom and not the queen. She loved Glimmer but what she did not love was the ability the smaller woman had to use to glare bore holes through her soul whenever she zoned out in meetings.

However, as Adora made to catch Mermista’s eyes intending to give an apologetic plea she was instead met with the other woman’s concerned shifty eyes. Mermista was staring haphazardly at her with a look that said. “Shouldn’t you be dealing with that?” Confused Adora followed the other woman’s gaze towards the nearest window. As her eyes settled on the window she was startled to be met with another set of eyes. Melog blinked lazily at her at they silently pounced onto the wide window ledge. They’d shrunk themselves down to their usual house cat stature. Luckily they’d chosen this form to make an unannounced appearance in as opposed to their looming jungle cat size. Regardless, however of their physical size this was not an appropriate place for them to be. This was an official meeting, with guests. While Catra enjoyed having her companion around most times, she firmly understood that an emotionally shifting space cat could cause some citizen’s alarm during formal meetings and kept them out of the council room. Yet here Melog was on the window ledge. Oh stars, at least they were on the window ledge. In her brief considerations about their size, Adora had somehow lost track of them, she glanced back at Mermista slightly confused, the other princess simply shrugged, eye too searching around for the cat. Fortunately it seemed that as of now they were the only two to have caught a glimpse of the intruder. Bronwyn was still droning on about clay vs bricks, Glimmer was still scribbling notes down furiously while the rest of the princess watched on intently. 

Adora chanced another glance at the window, curious as to why Melog had made an appearance and where they had gone. Was Catra okay? Had she sent them?  
Then to her complete and utter horror Adora began to hear a distinct rumbling or rather purr from the ground just below her. She looked down at her feet towards the source of the noise and was met with Melog’s somewhat glazed over gaze. They had shrunk down even further from their housecat size and now were almost no bigger than her foot. On meeting Adora’s eyes the space cat became even more pleased and began to purr louder. Loudly enough to alert the other occupants of the room to their presence. Bronwyn stopped their spiel and looked over at her confused as to where the new sound was coming from. Once again Adora felt the piercing reproachful gaze of Glimmer bearing down on her. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled as she quickly bent down and picked up Melog’s plump rumbling form and sat them on her lap. The cat seemed to go as limp as a wet noodle in her hands, perfectly content to be carried and held by Adora. Not a care in the world. 

“I’m sorry for this disturbance.” Glimmer said smiling at Bronwyn, a smile that Adora could tell was held through gritted teeth of annoyance. “I’m sure our friend here must not have known we were in such an important meeting and will be perfectly understanding if we show them out.” The last bit of course was directed at Adora. 

Bronwyn just nodded somewhat bewildered and all eyes returned to Adora. 

“Absolutely” She said rising from her chair and tucking the small cat to her chest like a newborn baby, intent on taking them as far as the door so they would get the hint. However, as she pressed them into her chest Melog’s purr rumbled so loudly Adora felt it buzz through her entire body. She glanced down uneasily at the space cat, never having seen them so admittedly affectionate. It was only then that she noticed the color of their mane. Melog’s mane typically hinted at Catra’s emotions at the time. Usually settling in a soft blue for contentment, pink for anxious, and red for anger. Helpful signs, Adora found, to help read her girlfriend. However as she held the purring space cat to her chest Adora noticed that their main was a deep shade of indigo. Something she’d never seen before and therefore baffled her. Something was off. 

Adora approached and opened the door to the council room intending to place Melog on the ground and allow them to wander off. However, As she made to pull the cat away from the nook of her neck it had nestled into she was met with extreme resistance. Melog it seemed did not want to leave the warm and coziness of her body and was making this known by means of latching their claws into Adora’s clothing. A bratty move Adora had come to expect from Catra when the two were in private and her girlfriend felt practically needing, but something she’d never come to expect from sweet natured Melog. 

“Melog no.” Adora chastised as quietly as she could, well aware that all eyes in the room were still on her as she made to pull the comically small cat from her body. “You’ve got to leave.” 

Melog however, grumbled verbally and snuggled deeper into the crook of Adora’s neck, giving her a little lick, perfectly content where they were. 

“Adora?” Glimmer asked pointedly, now rising from her chair, her patience dwindling. “Would you mind showing Melog out so we can continue with this business?”

“I’m trying.” Adora replied through gritted teeth as good naturedly as she could, once again attempting to pry Melog from her chest. The only result yielding to her now was that their claws instead of simply being latched through the fabric of her clothing were now sinking deeper into her skin. “They don’t really seem to want to leave.” She said slightly helplessly, giving another thorough tug and feeling cat’s claws scratch her collarbone. 

Glimmer was beside her now, fresh sparkles dancing about her as she’d teleported across the room to her friend. 

“Here” The queen said impatiently wrapping her hands around the tiny cat. “You really need to tell your girlfriend to keep this one on a leash.” She said quietly as she made to pull Melog from Adora, something the blond was certain would cause her immense amounts of pain.  
The movement that followed was actually so fast Adora wasn’t even sure she’d seen it properly. 

The moment Glimmer took hold of Melog, the space cat retraced their claws from Adora pounced at Glimmer, a small aggressive mewl echoing from their mouth. Glimmer staggered backwards as Melog used her face as a spring board; Ricocheting off the queen and then flinging themselves right back to Adora, this time landing directly on her shoulder and beginning to lazily nuzzle along her check bone with their cheek. Scent marking her. 

Glimmer staggered backwards in shock trying to regain her footing, her face now bearing four small red paw prints from where Melog has ricocheted off of her. 

“Melog.” The queen squealed, eyes lit with rage. “What are you doing?” 

At this point most the princesses were snickering and giggling. The town’s leader, Bronwyn looking utterly bewildered. 

“Where is Catra?” Glimmer demanded of Adora. “Get her to come take her, her, cat, so we can finish this meeting.” 

Adora simply opened and closed her mouth several times. Her brain not fully cooperating or absorbing what was happening. A deep red flush filled her cheeks as Melog continually purred against her. They’d begun butting at her head with surprisingly force as they continued with their nuzzling. What must Catra be feeling if Melog is this strung up? Adora couldn’t help but think. 

Glimmer, sensing Adora’s mind glitch opened her mouth, preparing to tear her friend a new one for letting her girlfriend’s cat ruin a very official meeting. She was cut off however by what sounded like a terribly loud yowl and hiss followed by what was undoubtedly Bow squealing. All eyes shot to the open window from which the sound could be heard. 

“What now?” Glimmer screamed in frustration, all formality lost from her as she clenched her fists and disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

“I think.” Perfuma said tentatively looking to Bronwyn. “That we may need to pick this invigorating conversation tomorrow.” 

The town’s leader opened and shut their mouth several times before speaking. Their voice cracking. “But of course. No trouble at all.” 

“We will see you out.” Spinnerella and Netossa said rising and somewhat firmly gripping the man’s arms as they lead him out of the room. 

At this point Melog must have deemed Adora scent marked enough and now was lazily draping themselves over her shoulder like an odd version of a pirate’s parrot. 

“If this guy is like this.” Mermista said from her chair, arms crossed over her chest, impressed. “Your girlfriend must be having the time of her life.” 

XXXX

Deep in the thick of the Bright Moon gardens however, Bow was not having the time of his life. 

While he would be the first to admit that he had not been entirely paying attention where he was walking. His new tracker pad proving an excellent distraction rather than watching the predictable path he was walking. He would insist however that he could hardly expect to stumble upon someone entirely sprawled out on the garden’s pathway. It was after all a well-traveled pathway and not a place someone should have taken to lounging in. Especially someone who has a long and restless tail! 

Bow had trodden on Catra’s tail once before and once was all it had taken for him to consistently give the appendage a wide birth. It had been many months ago, in space aboard Darla during the cooking of a meal. The sole of his foot somehow found itself stepping on Catra’s tail and before anyone could react Bow found himself flat on his back, several long gashes blooming on his chest and a very angry and hissing Catra looming over him. She would later apologize of course, top it up to her still being jumpy from her time on Prime’s ship but Bow knew, Bow knew that no one should ever, EVER step on Catra’s tail, even accidently unless they fully had a death wish. 

So when the “arrow boy” as Catra so fondly still referred to him still found himself distractedly walking through the garden and accidently feeling what was unmistakable the feeling of a tail under his foot he was only mildly surprised to find himself flat on his back. Bow was still surprised enough of course to scream at the top of his lungs; but one could argue that was more out of the response to the startling loud hiss and yowl Catra emitted upon her tail being crushed. Now however Bow lay flat on his back, tracker pad skittered away somewhere in the plants with Catra fully crouched on top of him. It seemed at least that she had not scratched him Bow realized quickly, a mild improvement to the last time he thought as he stared up at the previous Hoard officer whom he now called friend. Catra was crouched on top of his abdomen, two hands and feet holding tension and flexed against his flesh. Claws extended but not enough to pierce flesh. 

“Hey Catra.” Bow heard the words fumble out of his mouth like a waterfall, voice cracking. “Sorry about that I didn’t see you there.” He managed a slight smile as he looked up into his friend’s eyes, waiting for her to come down from whatever self defense mechanism he’d forced her into. Catra stared back at him, unspeaking. It was then the he noticed exactly how large the feline’s pupils were. 

“Are you okay?” He asked trepidatiously, being sure not to move a muscle, else risk being peppered with claw marks. 

Catra didn’t answer and instead looked back at him distantly, staring as if she were staring through Bow. “Catra.” He prompted further, speaking slightly louder. At this one of Catra’s ears twitched and her gaze, still somewhat distant settled on his. 

“Hi.” He said hesitantly, managing another smile. 

Then to Bow’s complete and utter shock he felt his body begin to vibrate as a loud and strong purr rolled through Catra’s body and her vacant face split into the widest grin he’d ever seen. 

“Hi Bow.” Catra said, slightly too loudly to be conversationally considering their proximity. She flexed her claws slightly and leaned down to look more intensely into his face. 

“Hi Catra.” Bow said, his discomfort mounting, now not only because the woman’s claws were starting to prick into his skin but more so because of their now somewhat compromising position. Catra’s face was so close to his own that he could feel her warm breath ghosting his cheeks and Bow could not help but think of the explanation he would need to do should someone wander around the bend of the garden path and find them sprawled together like this. He couldn’t actually decide who would be worse to stumble upon them. Adora, Catra’s girlfriend who had the ability to turn into an 8’ tall warrior princess with a magic sword, or his own girlfriend Glimmer... Both could have equally terrifying reactions to finding him entwined with Catra in this position. 

“Umm. Catra?” Bow asked quietly, trying to avoid the woman’s large mismatched eyes that were now only inches from his face. “Would you mind letting me up?” 

Catra stared at him for a full 15 seconds before even acknowledging she’d heard him. 

“Of course Bow.” She eventually replied with a tranquil lilt in her voice that should it have come from anyone else’s lips could have been sincere but coming from Catra it was down right unsettling. 

Bow exhaled as Catra slowly slunk off of his body, roughly dropping herself on the ground where his feet lay, throwing her arms over her head as she lay flat on her back. Once again, completely sprawling herself out on the garden’s path. Her loud purr still rumbling like the engine of one of Entrapta’s machines. 

Slowly sitting himself up as if worried he may spook her Bow looked over at his friend. “Catra, are you okay?” He asked, once again noting how large the woman’s pupils were in her blue and yellow eyes. 

Then Bow’s heart fully stopped in his throat. Because in response to his question Catra giggled. Actually giggled, like a small child in a candy shop giggled, like a “oh stop tickling me before I pee myself” type of giggle.

“Oh, I’m perfect Arrows. Absolutely perfect.” Catra said gleefully haphazardly rolling her body off into the nearest bed of plants. Low lying tubes with pink buds. “Absolutely perfect.” She said again. Bow got the feeling Catra was speaking to no one in particular as she almost subconsciously chewed on the stems of the plant she had rolled into.

It was in that moment that the air began to sparkle and Glimmer teleported into the space next to where Bow still sat. The pink haired woman took a moment to glance around the space she’d just come to occupy. Eyes searching for Bow, who had better have been dying based on the scream he’d emitted just moments before.  
Eventually her gaze settled on her appearing to be unharmed boyfriend laying in a flower patch. All of the frustration from her boring day and all of its interruptions began to boil over at once. 

“What is it Bow?” Glimmer snapped, her hands seeming to glue themselves to her hips in intimidation. 

“Uhhh.” Bow said, wilting under the piercing gaze of his bristling girlfriend. “What?” He babbled out. 

“You screamed.” Glimmer hinted at him, eyebrows rising on her forehead so high they were threatening to disappear into her hair. 

“I…” 

“You screamed.” Glimmer repeated. 

“Heeeyyy Sparkles.” 

Glimmer admittedly had not noticed Catra when she’d first arrived, but she was definitely noticing now and she was ready to get some answers as to why her friend’s cat companion had ruined her perfectly good meeting. . The queen turned to face the feline bristling. “And you. Do you mind telling me why Melog...” Glimmer’s words stopped on the tip of her tongue as she fully took in the sight of Catra before her. 

Pupils so wide they were threatening to overtake the actual coloured part of her eyes, sprigs of pink flowed still sticking out of her mouth like a lollypop, body sprawled out so spaciously in the flowers you’d think each of her limbs were getting pulled in different directions. 

“What the heck is wrong with you?” Glimmer exclaimed before she could stop herself. 

Catra just stared at her before rolling her head back and forth in the plants giggling and spreading her body out even further like a starfish, before finally staring vacantly up at the sky, a grin plastered on her face. All the while her purr unstoppably rumbling in her chest. 

“That’s… That’s why I…” Bow began, voice cracking as he staggered to his feet. 

“Is everything okay?” Scorpia appeared suddenly through the path, panting clearly having run. “I heard Catra… uhh hiss and Bow uhhh scream.” The taller woman took in the scene brows knitted in confusion. Catra acknowledging her presence a full 10 seconds later. 

“Scorpia!” She exclaimed gleefully clumsily rolling onto her stomach and getting to her feet, walking towards the taller woman on legs that could have been made from jelly by how to wobbled. “Hiiii.” 

Scorpia was speechless as Catra without missing a beat approached her and began to climb up her tall form as if she was tree. 

“Oh. Ummm Hi Catra.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you this but I love the feeling of your shell.” Catra said hazily now sprawling in Scorpia’s shocked arms and rubbing her face against the rough ridges of her claws. 

“Ummm. No you didn’t.” Scorpia stuttered staring down unblinkingly at her usually completely unaffectionate friend. “ I…” She looked up helplessly towards Bow and Glimmer. Glimmer now looking at Catra as if she had suddenly grown three heads, Bow’s eyes clouding over with stars and he took in exactly how cute Catra was behaving. The feline woman had begun to emit light trills of contentment on top of her purrs and she rubbed her head against Scorpia’s claws. Apparently having the time of her life.

“I’m sorry?” Scorpia said looking down at Catra once more. “But I think I missed something. Do you mind explaining it to me?”

“You’re a good friend.” Catra responded sluggishly, eyes beginning to droop as her rubbing movements slowed. “Gud frand.” She said sleepily stopping her movements all together, letting her already limp body droop entirely in the other’s woman’s arms. Bow let out a slight squeal at the sight. 

As Catra’s eyes fluttered shut, the group let out of collective exhale of confusion of the current events. 

“Catra?!” Adora’s voice came suddenly. She and Perfuma had suddenly appeared from the path leading to the castle, Melog still slung over Adora’s shoulder much like a fur stole might be, purring to their heart’s delight. 

The sound of Adora’s voice was like an electric sock to the seemingly asleep Catra. The woman jolted up with such suddenness that Scorpia almost dropped her completely. But even if she had it needn’t have matter because Catra was already pouncing in the air, flying towards Adora with enough speed that even the highly trained military soldier did not have time to form any type of defensive stand. Before Adora could absorb the sight of her girlfriend fully sprawled in Scorpia’s claws she found herself forcefully shoved backwards by the weight of said girlfriend. Melog somehow seemed unbothered by the whole turn of events and simply adjusted their cuddling position as Adora was flung backwards by Catra; landing flat on her back with enough force to knock the air from her lungs.”

“Adora!” Catra said gleefully down at her girlfriend faces mere inches from one another. “Adora! Adora! Adora!” She said over and over again in a sing song voice. “I missed you!” 

As the air slowly returned to her lungs Adora stared up at her longest friend and girlfriend in complete and utter bewilderment. Catra stared back at her, eyes wide and vacant, mouth split into a wide grin. 

“Catra?” Adora said slowly, completely lost as to what was happening. 

“Adora.” Then Catra’s head was butting against the taller woman’s chin forcefully, scent marking her as her tail looped tightly around her leg. “Adora Adora Adora.” Catra continued to chant as she pushed herself completely into her girlfriend’s form, legs straddling Adora’s waist, clawed hands kneading into her red jacket. 

It wasn’t until she felt the slight nip of Catra’s fanged teeth against her neck that Adora’s mind was able to reboot and try to take in exactly what was happening. Catra was on top of her, pressed against her, face buried in her neck, many of her friends were around staring at them both eyes nearly wide as Catra’s dilated pupils. 

“Catra stop!” Adora using her strong core muscles to sit up and attempt to dislodge the other woman from her. However, much in homage to Melog she was unsuccessful and was instead met with the stabbing pain of claws digging into her tightly. Catra seemed unbothered by the fact that they were now sitting up but appeared to have no intention of dislodging herself from her girlfriend and instead stayed latched onto her like a baby monkey to its parent. 

“I love you, you know that?” She said pulling back from Adora’s neck to look unfocusedly into her blue eyes. “I love you and I always have.” 

Adora felt her face flush to a shade of red that would no doubt match the strawberries Catra loved oh so very much. 

“I love you too Catra.” She mumbles acutely aware of all of the eyes boring in her from the onlookers. “But can you please, please get off of me. This really isn’t the place to do this.” 

Catra seemed to ignore this request, or maybe she hadn’t fully her heard it, because in that moment the feline chose to kiss Adora fully and wetly on the mouth. 

When it came to physical touch neither Adora nor Catra were shy about it in public with one another. They honestly found such comfort and grounding from it they barely gave it a second thought. It most likely came from the way they were raised; fully relying on one another to be the only source of comfort throughout their entire childhood. As a result they would often hold hands, or Catra would wrap a tail around one of Adora’s limbs or they’d even lean against one another when sat close enough. However, when it came to actually intimate affection or touch, something other than comfort. Both women were strong believers in that being for them and them alone, behind closed, AND locked doors.  
So now, having Catra straddling her in front on the people closest to her in her life, Adora very much wanted to crawl into a deep and dark hole. 

“I love you.” Catra reaffirmed breaking the kiss, eyes completely out of focus on Adora’s face. The blonde felt her girlfriend’s muscles begin to tense above her. On her neck Melog began to somehow even more aggressively nuzzle into her neck and hair. Somehow it felt like a foreboding act. 

“I love you too Catra.” Adora said slowly, as if trying to ground the feline. She gently placed a hand on Catra’s flushed cheek, searching her eyes for any form of lucidity. “Now can you please get off of me so we can figure out what’s going on with you?” 

Around her Adora could feel her friends sharing glances, some giggling, other’s brows knitted in concern.  
Catra stared at her unblinkingly for a full 15 seconds, as if the gears in her mind were churning incredibly slowly. Then one of her ears twitched and Adora felt a stabbing pain simultaneously shoot through her thighs and shoulders as both Catra and Melog launched themselves off of her. 

The entire clustered group collectively stumbled back by the sudden movement on the feline’s part. For a moment both Catra and Melog stood in the center of the circle the group had formed. The feline scanned the group of faces for a moment before giving a delighted cackle and leapt. Using Bow as something equitable to a trampoline both Catra and Melog propelled themselves off of his firm shoulders to further launch themselves into the nearest tree. Once claws met bark the pair began to scale it at a remarkable speed, especially considered how disjointed their thoughts seemed to be. 

“Catra!” Adora yelled disheveledly from the ground, completely at a loss on how to process what was currently happening. She’d be concerned Catra was experiencing some kind of panic attack if it weren’t for the unsettling amount of glee her girlfriend was exhibiting. The blonde looked helplessly to Bow and Glimmer as she staggered to her feet. 

“What’s happening to her?”

“I don’t know.” Bow said as he too stumbled back to his feet, Catra having knocked him down once again. “I just found her like this!” He pointed vigorously as Catra as the woman began to leap from tree to tree throughout the garden exclaiming shouts of glee each time she landed.

“She was just laying in the middle of the path, all weird… all FLOPPY!” 

As if on perfect cue from high above them Catra gave a loud “WEEEEE” As she dug the flaws in her feet deeply into the underside of a branch’s bark and held herself onto the tree’s limb completely upside down. Letting her hands and arms swing freely in the air, her short hair swaying loose in the wind. Despite how terrifying it looked Catra seemed to be thoroughly enjoy the experience. 

“She’s going to kill herself!” Adora shrieked despite herself. Hands going to her mouth in horror as Catra swayed from side to side upside down at least 20 feet in the air. Even with her fast feline reflexes a fall from that position and height could seriously hurt of kill her. 

“I’ll get her.” Glimmer said determinedly straightening her clothes and teleporting in a flash of sparkles. She appeared a second later on the branch Catra was currently hanging from. However as she made to reach down to establish contact with the feline to teleport her off the tree Catra retracted her claws and let herself fall. 

“No!” Glimmer and Adora gasped together. But somehow, even in mid air the feline managed to launch herself sideways and latch on the trunk of the next nearest tree and began to scale up it at lightening speed. 

“Can’t catch me!” She yelled in glee without even bothering to look back at Glimmer. 

The queen gave a large huff and began to teleport. Chasing Catra in what could ironically be called a great game of cat and mouse. Glimmer coming mere inches away from grabbing some part of Catra only to have the feline leap away at the last minute with a triumphant cackle. Melog moving almost in time with her, their indigo mane pulsing happily with each daring escape. 

Below them, Adora watched in complete and utter horror. While some part of her may have been happy to see Catra at such ease and having this amount of fun in her life, the sheer amount of absurdity the situation held ruined any of those thoughts. 

“She’s not herself.” She said glancing around at Perfuma, Scorpia, and Bow helplessly. “What did this to her? Is it some kind of magic?” 

“She looks like she’s high.” Mermista said suddenly walking into the area looking up at the chase going on above them. She almost had the air of someone impressed, despite being bored. “Didn’t this happen to Adora once?” She raised an eyebrow to the blond. “Didn’t you go all funky and loose?” 

“That was because she got infected with a virus.” Bow chimed in. “Or well, the tech in Shera’s sword got infected.”

“Catra isn’t a form of technology.” Scorpia said rubbing her head at a loss. “So that can’t be the answer.” 

“Bow.” Perfuma said suddenly going very pale. “Did you see her eat anything before she got like this?” 

Bow gave a slight shrug as he watched Catra perform a very spectacular cartwheel along a narrow tree branch narrowing avoid Glimmer’s grasp. “She was like this when I found her.” Then he was struck. “But! I did see her eat some of these after she stopped straddling me.” 

Immediately regretting his word choice and feeling Adora’s eyes squint on him, Bow practically sprinted to the flower patch of pink buds and plucked a few sprigs. “These, she ate some of these.” Feeling his face redden he thrust the plants to the flower princess.

Perfuma took the offered plants and gave them a hesitant sniff. “Nepeta Cataria” She said thoughtfully. 

“Cataria?” Mermista said eyebrows raised. “Like. As in cat?” 

“I don’t know the actual origin of the plant’s name,.” Perfuma said twiddling the swig in her fingers in thought. “But I do know that it has no toxic or adverse effect if consumed by humans. It generally isn’t part of our diet because it offers not nutritional value and does not have a pleasant taste. So I’m not sure why Catra would have chosen to eat it.” She looked around to the group who were staring at her impressed. ‘When the garden welcomed all these new plants I made sure to research each and every one to make sure they were safe.” 

“I don’t know if anyone uhh has actually noticed.” Mermista drawled out. “But Catra isn’t exactly fully human.” 

Then as if on cue Mermista suddenly became Catra’s next surface of choice to land on in her insistent game of keep away from Glimmer. The slight woman landed on the sea princess’ shoulders with apparently enough lightness that Mermista merely had to strengthen her stance to keep her footing. 

“Uhhh.” She said glancing up at Catra from where she was currently perched on her shoulders. “Can you like… not?” 

Catra didn’t reply or even acknowledge she had heard the princess instead her eyes became squarely fixed on the plant that Perfuma was currently holding. “Mmmm, more.” The cat woman said vacantly. Her nose and ears twitched as she licked her lips.  
Her claws and muscles began to flex in preparation to jump from Mermista’s shoulder. Perfuma’s eyes went wide as she realized she was Catra’s next target. 

For the first time that day however someone was able to react faster than Catra. With a flash of nearly blinding light Shera’s large muscled arms wrapped around the smaller woman just as she’d launched herself off of Mermista towards Perfuma. 

Adora immediately felt as if she was trying to hold onto a slippery eel as she struggled to hold a grip on Catra. Her girlfriend seemed able to slink and struggle out of every hold she tried to put her in. Despite Shera’s large 8-foot frame it took her a full minute and several scratches over her body to effectively pin Catra to the ground on her back. One large hand holding the feline’s hands together above her head, the other hand pinning Catra’s feet together.  
As if to add one final attempt at freedom Catra’s tail whipped up and slapped Adora in the face. Causing the large woman to flinch and almost loosen her grip. For a moment it looked like Catra was going to spring freely and chaotically. 

“No!” Glimmer yelled teleporting into the space, hair full of twigs, eyes wild. She lunged forward and grabbed the wriggling snake that was Catra’s tail and held it firmly to the ground. “Don’t you dare.” She glared at Catra. 

“Catra.” Adora panted exhaustedly, looking down at her girlfriend’s blown out pupils. “That’s enough. Please.” 

Behind her Adora caught a glimpse of Scorpia struggling to contain a mewling hyped up Melog in her claws. 

She looked back down at Catra, hoping to see some flash of recognition cross her girlfriend’s face. But to her complete and utter horror Catra merely gave a slight trill and began purring again. A deep rumble, that to the others could sound only mildly perceivably different in intonation than her previous purrs of the day, nothing majorly different. To Adora however, this different sound of purring was well know, and she was fully aware of its usual implications.  
She looked down in mounting horror as Catra’s glazed over eye darkened slightly as the pinned woman began to move her hips suggestively up against Adora. 

“Hey Adora.” The woman smiled wickedly. 

“Catra! Stop!” Adora cried in horror, unable to adjust her grip to stop the other girl’s movement without risking her escaping. The blonde’s face going absolutely crimson at this point. Glimmer, realizing what was happening immediately released Catra’s tail as if she’d been burned and back away, a blush overcoming her own cheeks. The now free tail lazily looped itself around the top of Adora’s/ Shera’s broad thigh and tightened there, the woman’s purr resonating through it sending a hum along the large woman’s leg and lower abdomen. Adora felt her eyes widened as the familiar action triggered pleasurable reactions in her own body. She gave a yelp of surprise as she felt a warmth begin to grow in herself.

“Wow.” Mermista said unhelpfully from off to the side. 

Without thinking Adora quickly adjusted Catra’s pin, (hoping the other woman’s energy had depleted enough that she wouldn’t try to escape) and pulled her into what could be called a bridal style carry. Luckily Catra seemed content to be held in Shera’s large arms and merely snuggled up against Adora’s broad chest, still purring, a lazy trill escaping her lips. “Adora.” She mumbled contently. Melog too began to settle in Scorpia’s claws, their eyes drooping with the desire to sleep. 

“Catnip!” Entrapta had suddenly appeared in the clearing, her hair tendrils holding up her tracker pad.  
Adora tensed; momentarily afraid the new arrival’s volume would awake Catra from her increasing stupor. Luckily however, the cat woman seemed perfectly content to be held, eyelids flickering closed in higher and higher frequencies. 

“Catnip?” Bow asked incredulously, once he was sure Catra wasn’t about to start bouncing off trees again. 

“That’s the more common name for Nepeta Cataria. Catnip!” Entrapta repeated. “Sorry, I’ve been observing the events from a distance to gain a better outlook for my research.” Entrapta explained. “She really seemed to have some excellent acrobatic skills that I do not think she would be able to successfully land in her right mind. It was fascinating!” The purple haired princess’ eyes glazed over for a moment at the memories of the last few minutes. 

“Ummm. Entrapta…” Glimmer prompted. “What exactly does catnip do?” 

Shaking her head, suddenly returning to the land of the living, Entrapta looked back at her tracker pad and began reading. “Researchers suspect that catnip targets feline "happy" receptors in the brain. When eaten, however, catnip tends to have the opposite effect and the instead cat mellows out. Most cats react to catnip by rolling, flipping, rubbing, and eventually zoning out. They may meow or growl at the same time.

Adora looked down at her now dozing girlfriend. “Well. That’s exactly what happened.” Suddenly her brow creased with worry. “Is it, you know? Dangerous to cats?” 

Entrapta glanced down at her tracker pad, scanning whatever article she was reading. “Nope, it is non toxic and non-addictive. It eventually wears off with no negative side effects.” 

Adora exhaled a sigh of relief and looked back down at Catra’s now snuggled sleeping form. Now that her girlfriend was less of a menace she felt a gentle tug at her heart at how cute Catra had actually been. Even in a hazed state she wanted to be near and affection with Adora. Something that no matter how many times her girlfriend reminded her, Adora sometimes still doubted. They both did. Another result of growing up in the hoard unfortunately. With another trill, Adora felt Catra sink into a deeper sleep, her weight settling in her arms with a relaxed heaviness. She wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. 

Bow could barely contain his squeal at the image of Catra all snuggled up in Shera’s large arms. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. It only peaked when Scorpia walked over and laid a small sleeping Melog on Catra’s abdomen. The space cat immediately burrowed themselves into the space where Catra’s form met Adora’s wedging themselves into a snuggled bundle. 

“Well… That was something.” Mermista said deadpanned, straightening her hair that had been ruffled by Catra’s bounding. 

“Yes.” Gimmer said pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment before looking up to Perfuma. “Perfuma, would you mind… Umm, maybe removing or relocating this” She gestured to the large bed or pink budded flowers. “Catnip elsewhere, so that we don’t have a repeat of this event.” 

“Yes.” The princess replied enthusiastically. “I think, I think that would be a good idea. Even though they are quite beautiful to look at.” 

“Uhh, I think all of our sanity and the not wanting us to be scratched to bits or watch Adora and Catra make out… or worse; really outweighs those things beauty.” Mermista said, tone absolutely dripping with mirth.” Just saying.”  
Adora’s face had barely gotten back to it’s normal shade before it became completely flushed again as she felt everyone give her the side eye. 

“Uhh.” She stuttered. “I think, I’m going to take her.” She lifted up Catra’s sleeping form slightly. “To our room, so she can sleep off whatever she needs to.” 

Glimmer exhaled loudly. “Yes, that’s probably a good idea.” Then as an after thought. “But don’t you dare leave her alone incase she wakes up and tries to climb the castles walls or something, Hoard Scum.” 

“I will.” Adora smiled before walking off. No one missing the slight kiss the taller woman pressed to her sleeping girlfriend’s forehead. 

“Oh my god.” Bow squealed once Adora was out of sight. “Did you see how cuddly she got? Did you hear all of those giggles? How much fun she was having and those purrs!” 

Glimmer instead just glared at her boyfriend. Twigs still sticking out of her rumpled hair, scratches still blooming on her skin from Catra and Melog’s claws, body still tense from the chase she’d given. “Oh yeah Bow. Absolutely adorable.” 

“She’s never going to believe a thing we tell her about this afternoon is her?” Scorpia said thoughtfully. Perfuma nodding sadly beside her. 

“OH she will have no choice.” Entrapta piped in. “The moment this got interesting I started filming the whole event.” 

That’s when Mermista finally started laughing. Glimmer and Bow and the rest of the princesses not far behind. 

XXXXX

Adora somehow managed to open the door to their bedroom with her hip without disturbing Catra or Melog. As gently as she could she lowered her girlfriend onto their bed’s soft blankets, delicately picked Melog up to place them at the foot of the bed, where they normally slept. The moment Melog was removed from her however Catra’s sleeping form let out a small sad trill, her small hand clumsily reaching out to Adora’s side of the bed. Feeling her heart melt even further Adora changed back into her regular self, removed her jacket and climbed into bed next to her girlfriend, pulling a spare blanket over them both and arranging them so Catra’s head was resting over her chest, right above her beating heart. The moment she felt Adora’s embrace around her Catra purred gently and nuzzled even closer to her girlfriend’s warm body. Smiling Adora gave the woman another gentle forehead kiss before letting her eyes drift shut. Even though it was only the mid afternoon it had already been a long day, she could use a nap too. 

XXXX

Catra’s mind swam back into consciousness from sleep with a gentleness she’d almost never experienced. After spending years of jolting awake from nightmares, alarm bells or even just from having Glimmer knock on their door far too early in the morning, the concept of gently waking up from a deep sleep felt completely foreign to Catra. Not to say that she didn’t like it. As she slowly woke up, the feline could feel the comfortable weight of Melog resting at her feet and could hear the smooth steady heartbeat of a warm presence pressed against her ear. She slowly opened her eyes to see Adora asleep beneath her, one of their spare blankets pulled over them. Mildly confused Catra glanced around their room. The lighting coming from the window was glowing a deep orange insinuating it was approaching sunset. 

Odd. Catra thought. She didn’t remember going to take a nap, let alone having Adora join her. The last thing she membered was strolling through the garden with Melog and tasting those delicious plants. Catra creased her eyebrows, mind digging for any memory of what had occurred presumably over the last few hours. She was hit with it in flashes, sitting on top of Bow, climbing trees, being held by Adora. But her brain failed to give her any context for the little blips of memory. Doing her best not to disturb Adora, Catra chanced a glance down at Melog who too was just rejoining the land of the conscious. They blinked back at her, equally baffled. A silence conversation passed between the two of them, neither having any recollection of the last few hours. If Catra hadn’t felt so thoroughly relaxed down to her bones this concept of memory loss may have caused her to panic, to feel like she didn’t have ownership over her own thoughts or body. But for whatever reason her mind seemed to buzz a lull of contentment and she let her head droop down once more to rest on Adora’s chest. She smiled as she pulled herself closer to the other woman’s warm broad form. 

“Hey you.” Adora’s voice called sleepily from above her. 

Catra slowly looked up at her girlfriend who was just beginning to shake off the feeling of sleep. 

“Hey Adora.” She trilled happily scooting up to capture her girlfriend’s soft lips into a deep kiss. Letting herself melt deeply into the other woman, purr resonating deeply in her chest. They should have afternoon naps more often she thought to herself. She could get used to this. 

“Did you have a good nap?” Adora said, slightly smug as they parted, giving her a slight squeeze. 

“Yeah.” Catra said, sitting up slightly to stretch her back, her muscles oddly stiff and strained, as if she’d just completed a hard training session instead of a peaceful nap. “Really good actually.” She mused for a moment. “Though I honestly don’t really remember deciding to take a nap.” 

At this Adora seemed oddly unsurprised and she was about to open her mouth to speak when there was a light knock on the door. 

“Adora?” Came a rasped whisper from the other side of the oak door. With a twitch of her ear Catra could tell it was Bow and Glimmer calling. With a look of “I’ve got this” Catra lazily got out of bed, gave a large stretch (goodness she was sore) and padded over to the door. Before opening it, she glanced back at Adora, surprised to see her girlfriend wearing what could only be described as a shit-eating grin. 

“Adora?” Glimmer whispered again. “Everything okay in there?” 

Furrowing her brow Catra opened the door and was met with the faces of her two thoroughly shocked friends. 

“Hi guys.” Catra said feeling oddly uneasy. 

“Catra!” Bow exclaimed, clearly surprised to see her. “Hey!” 

“How are you feeling?” Glimmer’s words practically cascaded over her boyfriend’s. 

Catra felt her ears flatten slightly to the side of her head. She’d been asked that question too many times since waking up. Feeling the need for some reassurance she glanced back at Adora to find the blond eyes shining with laughter and her hand resting over her mouth as if shielding any sounds that may escape. 

Catra’s tail flicked uneasily. “What’s going on?” She asked the room in general warily. Adora, sensing her girlfriend’s uneasiness; finally stood up from the bed and wrapped an arm around the slighter woman’s waist. “It’s just…” She said looking down into Catra’s mismatched eyes. “Uhh.” 

“You got into a little bit of trouble this afternoon.” Bow said choosing his words carefully. “In the garden.” 

Catra creased her brow and crinkled her nose. 

“How much do you remember about today?” Adora asked, pulling her closer into her as a form of grounding. 

“I…” Catra thought, again the limited flashes running through her mind. “I remember climbing?” 

“Oh you did that!” Glimmer exclaimed in a huff. “And you!” She pointed over to Melog who was still lounging on the foot of the bed. “Caused a bit of a ruckus in my meeting.” 

Catra stared back at her companion, the pair blinking back at one another still confused. 

“I don’t get what you mean.” The elated sensation Catra had been feeling when she first woke up was starting to quickly fade away to be replaced with genuine anxiety. Her hand subconsciously went to the back of her neck that still bore the scar of Prime’s chip. “I don’t remember this afternoon. I don’t even remember coming to bed.” She glanced back at the room warily, as if searching for inconsistencies. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Melog’s mane shift from it’s calm blue to a pink hue. Adora didn’t miss this change nor did she miss the tension building in Catra’s shoulders. 

“Hey” She said placing her lips on the side of Catra’s head as well tightening her grip around her waist. “It wasn’t that bad.” 

“Speak for yourself Adora.” Glimmer pouted. “You weren’t the one jumping around in the trees with her!” 

Between Adora’s grounding touches and Glimmer’s general level of Catra felt a bit of her anxiety melt away and replaced it with a slightly chuckle.  
“You what now Sparkles?” 

Glimmer made an exasperated noise before grabbing Catra’s hand and yanking her out of the doorway and pulling her down the hall. Bow and Adora following her. Catra didn’t say anything the whole journey through the castle until they’d arrived at the small workshop Entrapta and Bow had begun developing. A room filled with various blinking types of tech and large TV screens. There, Catra halted in her tracks and stared at the largest screen around which most of the princess were clustered giggling. 

On the screen was shaky cam footage taken by Entrapta of Catra cartwheeling and leaping from tree to tree giggling, straddling Adora, being pinned by Adora, and eventually falling asleep in Shera’s arms purring. 

“How…” Catra tried to speak, completely and utterly mortified by what she was seeing. 

Adora simply walked up beside her and planted a kiss on the side of her head. “How about next time before you eat anything from the garden you check with one of us first?”


End file.
